


Unnamed (the one where Bradley stares at an OPL cast photo of Colin)

by Nympha_Alba



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nympha_Alba/pseuds/Nympha_Alba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those cast photos are really killing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnamed (the one where Bradley stares at an OPL cast photo of Colin)

Bradley leans back in his chair and gnaws on his thumbnail, staring at the picture on the laptop screen. Right now he kind of hates the photographer.

Colin's profile is pale against the grey backdrop, his black hair messy and his eyelashes so thick and soft Bradley wants to feel them flutter against his own skin. Colin's lips are pressed together and his eyes are intent on something outside the photo. He doesn't look like Merlin at all. He looks like a stranger.

Colin is always beautiful, in every shot, every scene – Bradley should be used to it by now. And he is, mostly, if he doesn't allow himself to think too much about it. But this...

 _It's the neck_ , Bradley decides, _it's the neck that really kills me_.

The long graceful curve of it, the diagonal line of the tendon disappearing under the neckline of the shirt, the shadow below the Adam's apple. Vulnerability and strength.

Bradley's palms are sweating and he presses them flat against his thighs, rubs them down his jeans. Watching Colin on stage will be equal parts torture and joy – joy because Colin is a fucking incredible actor and torture because... well.

Sometimes Bradley is really deeply grateful for Merlin's scarf.


End file.
